Shakugan no Uzumamki R1
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: Naruto Namikaze must uncover the mystery of his unknown mother and discover the truth about his origins. What is the crimson world? What is a flame haze? and why are denizens calling him the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter?
1. Prolog

Shakugan no Uzumaki R1

Full Summary: This is a across over between Shakugan no Shana and Naruto. This story for those who have either read the Shakugan no Shana manga, watched the English anime, or the Japanese anime. If you have not seen it then please do not read this story as you will not understand much that is happening. This follows the plot of SnS with Naruto characters.

Prolog:

The sun was now setting upon the ruins of his village, his home of twenty five years. He sat upon the Yondaime's monument, looking over the burned out structures that once stood tall and proud. Below him he could see the bodies of his friends, his fiancé and his god mother Tsunade. His head turned to the village gates; the doors charred with ash and knocked off their hinges. An orange swirl masked figure donned in a black cloak with red clouds hung there, impaled through the chest by a strange glowing katana. Standing up his flaming angelic wings spread from his back, not burning the black trench coat he wore to hide his red anbu armor underneath. He took off into the sky, his glowing amber eyes spilling tears as he flew away from the once beautiful village.

"_A morning no different then any other, nothing out of the ordinary. Days like that were supposed to last forever. At that time I couldn't even imagine what was about to happen to me, that day fifteen years ago, my world took a very strange path. This is my story, the story of the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_

Fifteen Years Ago… Konoha, Hyuga Estate…

"Hinata?" Hiashi called as he saw his daughter run by his office. Skidding to a stop she turned and walked inside, bowed and raised her eyes to lock with her fathers. She was quite beautiful for a fifteen year old, filled out in all the right places. Hiashi had been littered with marriage requests from clans both inside and outside of Konoha for her hand. All were rejected though; Hinata only had eyes for one person, son of the late Fourth Hokage, Naruto Namikaze. Hiashi looked over his daughter. Long black hair that reached the small of her back, a light blue jacket with black sleeves that hid her figure from prying eyes. Black jeans with matching shoes and a kunai pouch on her right leg. Around her neck was her Leaf headband like a necklace, completing the look.

The clan elders constantly demanded she be put into the branch family along side her cousin Neji but Hiashi would never allow it, Hinata was more advanced then Neji if only by a small degree. Mastered chakra control by age 3, genin at 10, chunin at 14 and now slatted to become a jonin in one year after mastering the Gentle Fist style. Hiashi found it ironic that despite how powerful and skilled she was she wouldn't allow herself to become the new clan head, and would rather be married off to Naruto and help him reestablish the Namikaze clan instead but he wasn't going to argue with her. He had approved of Naruto long ago when he saved her from being kidnapped by a shinobi from the Land of Lightning at the age of five. The elders protested, claiming Naruto would taint the Hyuga bloodline and that it went against tradition. Hiashi told them to stuff it and it would be an honor for a Hyuga to marry a Namikaze.

"You're off to see Naruto I take it?" he asked. "Yeah, todays are fifth anniversary we have been dating. He promised to take me a picnic on the hokage monuments, though this year it's very special since our contract goes into effect" Hinata smiled. "Yes your marriage contract, starting today you two will be officially engaged by laws of the village" Hiashi smiled. "Well I better get going, you know how lazy Naruto-kun can be sometimes" Hinata waved as she ran out the office. "Remind Naruto he's to come to the manor tonight, I have something very important to give him" Hiashi voiced as she ran off.

Sprinting out the door Hinata ran down the street heading towards the Namikaze manor on the other side of the village.

Konoha: Namikaze Manor…

He winced when he rolled over directly into the sun light, despite being noon he still thought it was way too early. Sitting up he stretched and got the kinks out of his neck and back. Strolling over to the window he opened it and gazed out over the village he had been born in, at least he believed he did.

Naruto Namikaze lived a very strange life. From the moment he could walk he had been trained in the shinobi arts. He had been told by the Third Hokage, Sarutobi that he was the son of Minato Namikaze the late fourth hokage and that he had to continue on Minato's legacy as a shinobi. When he was young he didn't question the old mans answers but now that he was older and a chunin he began thinking about his life more often. All he ever heard about was his father and about all the great things he accomplished, yet he never knew how he died or who his mother was. In fact his mother was a complete mystery to him even after fifteen years. There were no photos of her anywhere in the manor and there wasn't any record of her in the village, he didn't even know her name.

Whenever he asked the old man he would change the subject or they would always be interrupted by someone, most of the time being Danzo his former teacher. He only learned of what she looked like from Kakashi Hatake his father's former student. She was beautiful with flaming red hair, eyes that seemed to glow while in battle. A Master of fire and capable of doing things most shinobi could only dream about but that's all he learned. Kakashi also said that Minato was very careful not to mention anything about the woman and that she had only been seen a handful of times in the village. Naruto found this very puzzling, surely someone as powerful and skilled at his mother would at least be known by the shinobi of the village but no one besides Kakashi knew about her. Heading to the bathroom he figure he should get ready for the day, he figured Hinata would be arriving soon since she loved to get him out of bed in the morning, she liked acting like his soon to be wife most of the time.

Getting into the shower he shivered as freezing cold water rained down on his head, the chill getting rid of his sleepiness. He knew what day it was, Oct 9th the day he asked Hinata to be his girlfriend, and he also remembered he agreed to take her on a picnic today at the flower field on top the hokage monuments. Getting out of the shower he returned to the bedroom, putting on some black pants with red seals on the sides he formed a cross hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

Instantly two copies of the shirtless blond appeared around him. "You two head down to the kitchen and start preparing the bento boxes and picnic basket, I want them to be ready by the time Hinata get's here" he ordered. Without a word the clones left to take care of their job, leaving the original in the bed room to finish getting dressed. "Won't she be in for a surprise when she arrives" he smirked, sending mental commands to his clones on what to do when she arrived.

Twenty Minutes Later…

Konoha: Namikaze Manor Gates…

"I'm so glad I had stamina training when I was younger" Hinata spoke as she landed in front of the large iron gates. Chakra sprinting was a great way to work on control but if you had poor control to begin with it was like hell. She was barely breathing hard despite she had sprinted non-stop across the village to get here. Applying chakra to her hand she placed it on a crystal sphere in the center of the gates, it glowed briefly before turning blue. Heavy bolts the kept the gate locked snapped apart, the gate opening to allow her entry. She was one of the select few that could enter the manor grounds, the other being the Third Hokage, Kakashi, and Naruto's best friend Sakura Haruno. She made her way down the granite walkway towards the large manor. It was styled to look one of those ancient Japanese manors before electricity and indoor plumbing was discovered. It looked more like a temple then a home but Hinata loved the design, it made her connect with the country of Japan's past.

She reached the entrance, pausing to take off her shoes and leaving them by the door. Hearing the sound of water running Hinata headed in its direction towards the kitchen and what she found made her gaze with a glint in her eye. Naruto was standing there, shirtless, with his back to her, washing something in the sink. He was so focused on his task that he hadn't noticed her presence; well she couldn't have that now could she?

(Warning Lime)

Sneaking up behind him, she pulled out a kunai and rested its tip at the small of his back. It made him stand completely still, his hands freezing in place and not moving an inch. "Got you Naruto-kun" Hinata smirked as she pressed the kunai a little harder, from her position she could see the smirk on the clones face as it faced away from her. "Wrong I got you" was his reply before Hinata found herself disarmed. The second clone jumped her from behind, knocked the kunai out of her hand and restrained her arms behind her back. She struggled against the other clone while the one in front of her turned to face her, an evil smirk on its face. After a few moments Hinata stopped resisting and allowed herself to remain trapped in the clones hold. "Oh no, I've been captured, what ever are you going to do to me?" she smiled as the clone leaned forward. "Oh I think you know" he smiled before he locked lips with her. Hinata moaned into the kiss, the clone's arms wrapping around her to grope her ass. She didn't even notice the clone behind her shift his hold to reach an arm around to her front. His hand pulling down the zipper on her jacket to expose the fishnet shirt and black bra beneath it. It then began massaging her right tit while the clone in front moved an arm away from her ass to fondle her other tit. Being restrained, kissed, and fondled was really turning Hinata on as she gave in and allowed the clones to do whatever they wished with her. Not showing any resistance as one of the clones started undoing the belt of her pants and pulling down the zipper.

(Lime end)

"Hey!"

All three turned to see the original Naruto standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his eyes glared. "I told you two to get her hot not to screw her in the kitchen" he voiced. "But boss we weren't going to take it any farther, honest" one of the clones spoke as it released Hinata from his restraining hold. "Yeah we were just going to tease her more that's all" the other clone spoke as it pulled away from Hinata. "Fine you did complete your job so dismiss yourselves already" Naruto voiced as the two clones poofed away, leaving a flushed Hinata zipping her pants up. "I see you enjoyed yourself" Naruto smirked as he moved towards her. "You're an ass you know that?" she voiced in mock anger as she grabbed him by the shoulders and locked lips with him. Pulling away he smirked, "I know, but I was getting you back for the other day. You got me all hot and bothered and then left me to suffer" Naruto replied. "Yeah but this was just cruel, I was ready to get taken" Hinata huffed as she zipped up her jacket.

"I'll make it up to you, how about one of my special massages after the picnic?" he asked. "I want a full body one and you have to be shirtless and use that special oil I love" she replied, poking a finger into his chest. "Yes dear" Naruto chuckled. She turned to the bento boxes, smelling the wonderful aroma coming from them. 'So what did you prepare Naruto-kun?" she asked looking to her boyfriend. "Oh some rice balls, red bean soup, ramen, melon bread, dumplings, and some cinnamon rolls for dessert" he replied. "My favorites, such a considerate boyfriend" she giggled. "Alright enough teasing, we've got a picnic to get to" he voiced as he picked up the bento boxes and the picnic basket. "Alright we better get going, oh and my father wants you to have dinner at the estate tonight, said he had something important to tell you" Hinata replied.

"Alright well let's get going" he spoke as the two left to enjoy their picnic lunch.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Konoha: 2nd district, Haruno Health Clinic…

"Finally finished"

Sakura Haruno sighed as she put the last folder inside the filing cabinet. Keeping up the paperwork for the audit was difficult since she had to do it all by herself, but she was used to it seeing how her mother was too drunk to care. Fifteen year old Sakura Haruno was an all around decent girl, second in her class at the academy and apprentice to Lady Tsunade Senju. When she was younger she dreamed about being the damsel in distress and having her handsome shinobi lover arrive just in time to save her at the last second. That all changed when her father died though and her life took a different turn. Her mother, Shiki Haruno became depressed, started drinking, and then turned abusive. It was a welcome relief when she had been treated by Shizune at the hospital who then informed Tsunade about the girl's treatment. Her mother had been fired from her position at the hospital and Sakura had begun her training to be a medical ninja. She was only a chunin but she had a lot of responsibility for someone her age, she had been given this clinic by the city council to help treat civilians and injured shinobi, she did her job well.

Despite the treatment she had received from her mother, Sakura gave her a job at the clinic against advice from her teacher and members of the council. Shiki did do a great job most of the time but when she was tipsy or drunk it was a nightmare. Sakura was going to have to fire her if she kept going like this, she could understand the woman was in mourning but it had been four years already. Sighing again she closed the cabinet and hung up her white coat on the back of the door of her office. "Yuki, Katara, I'm heading out now, call me if anything serious happens" she called as she clocked out and grabbed her bag. "You got it Sakura-sempai" Yuki answered as Sakura headed out the door.

It was one a clock, she still had time before she had to meet Sasuke for lunch so she decided to window shop, and maybe something would catch her eye this time.

Konoha: Uchiha District…

"Excellent Sasuke, you have finally matured your Sharingan to level three, I'm proud of you" Mikoto smiled at her son as he stood across from her, panting slightly from the rough battle they just had. "One step closer to Itachi now, soon I can fight him on equal ground" Sasuke smirked, he had been waiting for years to fight him and stand a chance. "I think you'll need more experience though, you know how tough Itachi is, it's the reason he's the clan heir" Mikoto sighed at her son's antics, the boy was always talking about Itachi. Her late husband before his death had been very cold and stubborn about tradition; he put Itachi through constant training, drilling him into being the perfect Uchiha. It was a relief when he was executed for trying to murder Naruto Namikaze three years ago. However the damage had been done, Itachi never could show emotion anymore thanks to years of conditioning. Her son was a completely different person now and she refused to allow Sasuke to become like him.

Sasuke was first in his class followed by his girlfriend Sakura Haruno and then Naruto Namikaze and all three of them were close friends. Sasuke was considered unstable shortly after his father's death by the elder's council, it was all a ploy to keep Sasuke away from Naruto though, and everyone knew that. Whenever something or someone tried to harm the blond the threat would be eliminated, Naruto was Sarutobi's adopted grandson after all and Sarutobi always protected his own. Shortly after graduation Sasuke had began training at home instead of being put on a genin squad, it turned out the shinobi council had wanted him, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto to be on the same team, Sarutobi struck that down, his reasons being focused on Sasuke and any revenge attempts he would make while partnered with Naruto. Sasuke held no anger for Naruto however; he never liked his father anyway and would have most likely killed him when he became older. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, I have a lunch date with Sakura" Sasuke voiced as he left the dojo, missing his older brother walk in from the other entrance.

"He's grown stronger since last time" he spoke as he stood next to his mother. "Indeed he has, he's looking forward to fighting you soon" Mikoto smiled. "He doesn't stand a chance, even if he trained for the next ten years he till wouldn't be ready" Itachi replied. "I know but he can still dream can't he?" Mikoto spoke as she left the dojo. _"Foolish little brother, grow stronger and take the right to be heir from me" _Itachi thought as he too left the dojo to attend to other duties.

Konoha: Hokage Monuments…

Hinata smiled as Naruto fed her another dumpling. So far it had been a wonderful date, Naruto had prepared all her favorites, chose the perfect spot with the best view of the village and was now romantically feeding her while she fed him. Back in the field behind the monument were several Shadow Clones training in wind manipulation in order to improve his rasengan, Naruto was one of the few shinobi in the village that could spend the entire day with his girlfriend and do hardcore training at the same time. It was one of the many reasons Hinata loved him, he would give her all the time she wanted and still managed to get his training done in order to get stronger. "You coming to the complex tonight?" she asked as she sat down at the base of the sakura tree. "I might as well; the clones can do my evening training anyway. Besides this meeting with your father sounds important" Naruto replied as he laid down, resting his head in her lap. "What do you think our marriage will be like? Think the elders will interfere?" Hinata asked. "If I have it my way it will be the biggest event in the village, and I'm sure your father will tell the elders to shove it" Naruto replied getting a giggle out of Hinata. "Yes father and I have been waiting too long for this, I'd think he'd kill them for even suggesting anything" Hinata smiled as she moved a lock of Naruto's hair from his face. "When was the last time I said I love you?" Naruto asked as he reached up to cup her cheek. "Last night, when you kissed me good night outside the complex" she replied as she leaned down to him.

"I love you Hinata-chan"

"I love you too Naruto-kun"

And they locked lips, getting woos and curses from the clones that wanted to do that with Hinata.

"So Troublesome, can't you two love birds get a room?" a voice spoke forcing the two apart.

"Shikamaru why did you have to ruin the moment?" Naruto asked as he spotted the pineapple haired chunin walk up the hill, his hand locked with a certain blonde haired Suna shinobi. "You haven't broken him of his habits yet Temari-san?" Hinata asked as the two sat down next to the tree. "No, he still resists even after everything I've done" Temari sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against the tree. "What a drag, can't you be less troublesome?" Shikamaru asked only to get wacked upside the head by a large steal battle fan. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Temari shouted. "Nothing dear" Shikamaru voiced."I thought so" she smiled and went back to relaxing getting sweat drops from Naruto and Hinata. "Well it seems he is learning, but it's a work in progress" Hinata spoke. "I'm so glad I learned not to tick you off Hinata-chan, a gentle fist strike to the head makes you learn really quickly" Naruto voiced. "Shouldn't you be dead if she struck you in the head?" Shikamaru asked.

"I meant my other head Shikamaru" Naruto voiced, looking downward.

"OH" Shikamaru realized and then suddenly feared for his life as Temari got an evil glint in her eyes. "Don't even think about it Temari, or else you won't get any later" he threatened and that glint vanished. "Your cruel sometimes Shikamaru-kun" she replied. "Alright we don't need to hear about your after hour activities, beside you may get Hinata-chan riled up again" Naruto spoke. "But I want my Naru time!" Hinata whined. "You can have all the Naru time you like, after the wedding" Naruto voiced. "Fine, but until then you owe me a massage so let's go" she replied as she dragged him to his feet and pulled him back to the village. Temari sighed as she watched Hinata drag the blond off, "did you think we'll ever be like that?" she questioned. "I hope not, it would be such a drag" Shikamaru replied.

"WHAT WAS THA- MMMMPPPP!"

She got cut off as Shikamaru locked lips with her, silencing whatever she was about to say to him.

"_Unlike Naruto I know how to make my troublesome girl quiet" _he smirked in his head.


End file.
